Fantastic
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Nick's just a little bit excited by some big news Sara has for him x


Fantastic

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own CSI , and unfortunately I doubt I ever will.

A/N: Boo! Guess who? This time I come baring a sequel to Sorry. And I'd just like to thank jdcocoagirl, Mma63, PC Addict and Jannet525 for reviewing and a special thanks to BrokenDaisy, who also reviewed, but also just because she's amazing. I trust you'll let me know what you think of this. Enjoy!

Sara sighed and snuggled in closer to Nick, wrapping an arm round his waist and resting her head on his chest, as they lay in bed next to one another, watching, waiting for the alarm to go off.

"You okay?" Nick whispered softly, trailing his fingers gently up and down Sara's arm.

"Uh huh," Sara nodded. "I'm always okay."

"Doesn't mean you have to be," he stated.

"Thank you for the concern, Nicky, but I'm fine," Sara smiled as she turned to look at him properly.

Nick nodded. "You'd tell me if you weren't, right?"

"Of course I would," she smiled. "Who else would I possibly have to tell?"

Nick was going to reply when the high-pitched ring of the alarm clock echoed throughout his apartment. Time for work. Neither occupants of the bed wanted to get up, but both knew they had too else they would be in for multiple interrogations when they returned.

They'd done that once, both been off on the same day, both ill on the same day. Nick had caught a cold from his niece when she had come to visit and had managed to pass it on to Sara, what with all the extra time they spent with each other. This had sparked all kinds of rumours about their relationship. Have they eloped? Have they moved in together? Have they broken up? Is Sara pregnant? The list goes on…

The rest of the grave shift team had figured out Nick and Sara had started seeing each other on a more romantic and intimate level about a week after their relationship began. Apparently in an attempt to be discreet and secretive they had been very blatantly obvious. The looks, the glances, the smiles, the smirks, all clear pieces of evidence that they weren't just friends anymore.

Greg had suspected first, and after bringing it up jokily at a crime scene he'd gone and set things off in Warrick's mind. He should have known, or so he had convinced himself, that something was there between Nick and Sara, something had changed. And soon it wasn't long before Warrick and Greg had got half the lab curious by the end of just one shift. The constant questions; "Have you noticed anything between…?" The answer always the same; "Should I? Do you know something I don't?" Catherine was one of the few who thought that it wasn't true, that it couldn't have been, that they would have told them all that they were dating. So to put an end to the chit-chat and to put everyone's mind at rest, she asked them. Catherine just came out and asked if they were seeing each other, or dating, if you will.

The blush that took over Sara's cheeks said it all. Nick had nodded to confirm but no one really saw. Sure, Catherine was a little pissed off but she and everyone else who had their original reservations about the potential "going's on" between their co-workers were actually very pleased for them.

That was 5 months ago. And things between Nick and Sara were going from strength to strength. They stayed completely professional in and around work and did their best not to avoid each other necessarily but stay out of each others way. Ecklie had clamped down on them, hard, and had been more watchful over the entire team. Grissom was taking some stick from him over allowing two members of his team to be dating but even Ecklie couldn't stop them from being together, they weren't breaking any real rules. Yeah, it was frowned upon for members of the same team to date but their wasn't any specific rules telling them they couldn't if they wanted too. Which just so happened to work in Nick and Sara's favour.

"Come on then, gorgeous," Nick nudged Sara slightly. "We best be getting up."

Sara sighed for the second time since being awake. Never in her life had she thought something, or someone, would ever make her want to be away from work nearly all the time. The lab had been her life for a long time, Nick must have really meant something to her.

Sara sat up and braced herself for facing the bad Las Vegas had to offer under the cover of darkness. She must have sat up much faster than she thought she had because a sudden wave of nausea came over her. Sara sprang out of bed and raced to the bathroom without so much as a sideways glace at Nick as she left the room. She made it to the bathroom just in time and emptied her stomach contents into the toilet bowl. Just fantastic.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked as he came to the door, his voice laced with concern.

"Define okay," Sara groaned, looking up at him as he began to stifle a laugh. "Hey, this isn't funny."

"No, no, of course it isn't," he shook his head. "Not at all funny."

"I wouldn't laugh at you," Sara sighed.

"I know, babe," Nick smiled. "But it's kinda funny from this angle."

"You gonna help me up then?" Sara asked as she flushed the toilet.

Nick held out a hand for Sara to take. He pulled her up and guided her into the kitchen. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, a bit," she nodded.

"You gonna be okay at work?" Nick asked. "Wouldn't be very good for you to contaminate evidence."

"I'm sure I'll manage," she insisted. "Must have just been something I ate."

"You eat?" Nick raised an eyebrow, looking Sara up and down. "Never would have guessed with that figure of yours."

Sara blushed slightly. "I'm gonna go get a shower."

Nick shuffled along quietly behind her as she headed back for the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist when he caught up.

"What are you doing, Nicky?" she asked, confused but enjoying being in his arms.

"Coming with you," Nick insisted. "It's a proven fact that you can drown…"

"…in an inch of water. I know," Sara finished his sentence. "But I'm a big girl. I have showered by myself before. Somehow, I think I might manage."

"If you're sure," Nick sighed, feigning disappointment.

"I'm sure," she smiled, turning to give him a quick kiss.

"Scream if you want me," Nick informed her. "Not that you need telling."

Sara smirked back and headed into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

A few hours later:

"Food, I need food," Sara thought as she wandered through to the break room for something for breakfast.

She was closely followed by the rest of the team, including Grissom, as they sat comfortably around the break room table to eat and to discuss the cases they were currently working on. Sara got her sandwich out the fridge and took a bite. She'd brought a salad filled sandwich, nothing new for Sara, but today she just wasn't all that interested in it. But she ate it anyway; she was extra hungry today.

Once she was finished, she was surprised to find herself still feeling just as hungry as before, so she went on the hunt for more food. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, Sara crunched away at it quietly. Sara sighed when she realised she was still hungry.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought.

Sara shook her head, not really caring what was wrong with her but knowing she was still hungry for something really, really tasty. Like chocolate.

"Hey, do we have any chocolate?" Sara asked the group of people in the room.

"Nah, I think Greg ate it all," Warrick shook his head.

"Damn," she cursed. "Could've eaten the whole block."

Warrick exchanged a curious glance with Catherine before the returned to talking about their case with Grissom.

Sara was very frustrated. All she wanted was something to eat, how hard is that? And now that she couldn't have chocolate, that was all she was thinking about. She tried to calm down as she'd already set her sights on something else to eat.

"Nicky," Sara moaned softly.

"Ah huh," Nick answered automatically.

"Are you gonna eat that?" she asked, pointing to the other half of his bacon sandwich.

"No," he shook his head. "Why?"

"Can I have it?" she smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure," he rolled his eyes.

"Love you," Sara grinned, giving him a peck on the cheek when no one was looking.

"I know."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Warrick exclaimed. "Sara, what's that your about to eat?"

"A sandwich," she shrugged her shoulders. "So shoot me; I'm hungry."

"But that's a bacon sandwich," Warrick added.

"And?" Sara asked.

"And, and that's a bacon sandwich. And you're a vegetarian," Greg commented. "Vegetarians tend to not eat meat, hence the term 'vegetarians', you only eat vegetables and stuff. Never in nearly as long as I've known you have you eaten meat."

Sara sighed. "Keep your hair on, Greg. It's just this once, I'm hungry. I wanted chocolate but you ate it all. This is going to have to do."

Sara began eating the meat filled sandwich, much to everyone else's astonishment.

"Are you okay, Sara?" Catherine asked once she'd finished eating.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled.

Apparently Catherine wasn't all that convinced. "You must be a crap boyfriend, Nicky."

"Oh, and why is that?" Nick asked.

"There's clearly something wrong with Sara and you don't seem to want to know what it is," Catherine explained. "That's grounds to call you a crap boyfriend."

"Hey, I asked her this morning if she was okay, and she said she was," Nick defended himself. "And I'm not gonna accuse her of lying to me if she's not. If she says she's fine then she's fine."

"Yeah, but can't you see that something isn't right?" Catherine questioned. "She's not herself."

"Don't you think I've noticed that?"

"Hello, I am still here," Sara spoke up.

"Come on, Nick. You're sleeping with her, man," Warrick smirked.

"Yes, I am, thank you," Nick scoffed. "I think I might know that."

"And I think I should think twice before I sleep with narcissistic pricks," Sara snapped as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Greg bit his bottom lip in an attempt to prevent himself from laughing so much he cried, but failed. In an almost slow motion replay, Greg's mouth flew wide open but before the roar of laughter could come bellowing out, Catherine gave him a death stare.

"Don't even think about it," she added, just to be sure the younger CSI had understood before looking at Nick. "Go after her."

"Yeah, right, I knew that," Nick smirked and followed Sara on her war path through the different labs.

Catherine rolled her eyes as Greg tried stifling a laugh but giggled like some kind of teenage girl instead.

"Shall we get back to work now?" Grissom suggested.

Sara sighed as she stared into the mirror in the ladies room, after just throwing up again.

"Okay, so the bacon was a bad idea," she thought.

She was just fine. Well, that's what she wanted to believe anyway. Truthfully, she had been feeling a bit off lately, maybe she coming down with a cold or something. Sara knew there was nothing to worry about, but it was still unlike her to even be sick, and that in itself was becoming a regular occurrence of late.

Later that day:

Sara took one final deep breath before opening the front door and stepping inside Nick's apartment.

"Hey, gorgeous," Nick shouted through to Sara as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey yourself," Sara smiled as she walked into the kitchen, where he was mixing together some pancake batter. "You look busy."

"Well, you know me," Nick winked. "Gotta keep these hands busy."

"I can see that," she pursed her lips. "What're you making?"

"A bit of a mix really," Nick shrugged. "I was kinda thinking chocolate chip. Or maybe some with fruit, cherries, maybe blueberries. But we can have whatever you want."

"Good, you've finally learned," Sara smirked before leaning in and giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

Nick nodded. "You are actually hungry, right?"

"Yeah, of course," she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Nick chuckled lightly. "I just thought after your huge breakfast earlier you might not have been so enthusiastic."

"About that…"

"That reminds me, you are okay, right? I mean, there's nothing you're not telling me," he interrupted.

"Well, if you'd let me finish what I was trying to say…," Sara sighed.

"Did I interrupt? Sorry," he smiled. "You're not about to tell me something bad, are you?"

"Depends on your definition of bad," Sara mumbled, as she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"You okay?"

"I'm pregnant," Sara announced, a slight quiver in her voice, cutting straight to the point.

"You're pregnant?" Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise and slowly set the bowl of pancake batter down on the counter.

"Yep," she nodded. "No other way I can really put it. No beating around the bush. I'm pregnant, Nick."

"With a baby?" Nick asked the single most obvious question a person can ask in a situation like that, but shock had registered in him the moment those words escaped Sara's lip. "With my baby?"

"Nah, with a horse," she scoffed sarcastically. "And of course this baby is yours, would I have told you I was pregnant if it wasn't your child I was carrying?"

"I guess not," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just… wow."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't exactly expecting the test to be positive, that's for sure."

"Wow… wow this, this is fantastic," he exclaimed.

"Is it?"

"Isn't it?" Nick asked, feeling hurt by her question. "Do you not want to have our baby?"

"I'd always told myself that I would only ever have a termination if I didn't have a stable job or income, I didn't have the ability to provide my child with the life he or she deserved and most importantly if I wasn't in a stable relationship with the child's father," Sara stated. "And guess what? I've got all three. I, we, are able to give this baby, our baby, the life we want to, the life we know any child deserves. If that's still what you want?"

"Of course it is," Nick grinned. "This is fantastic."

"It is," Sara nodded, getting all teary. "And it explains so much. My mood swings, huge appetite, the morning sickness. It all makes so much sense."

"Hey, come here," Nick insisted, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't cry, darlin'. Everything's gonna be alright."

"I know," she sniffled. "But I just don't know how this could have happened."

Nick pulled away and smirked at her.

"Okay, so I know _how_ but I always thought we were careful," Sara corrected herself.

"Apparently not," he smiled.

"I love you," Sara stated.

"I love you too," Nick winked, leaned down and kissed the women carrying his child.

Sara eagerly returned the kiss, undoubtedly enjoying the sensation that whirled around inside her when ever she kissed Nick, perhaps a more emphasised feeling now that they knew they had created a child together. They began shuffling back out of the kitchen and towards the sofa in the living room. As the back on his knees hit the sofa, Nick fell back and pulled Sara down on top of him.

"It's getting carried away like that that got us into this situation," Sara giggled, laying her head on Nick's shoulder as they cuddled were they lay.

"You're not regretting it, are you?" he questioned.

"No, not at all," Sara shook her head. "I just can't believe that in roughly 7 months, 3 weeks and 4 days I'll be in hospital, in labour, bringing our son or daughter into the world."

Nick sighed at the thought. His child. Their child. He still couldn't get his head round that. He'd always quite liked the idea of being a dad someday, but never had it occurred to him that one day Sara would be the one to bear his child for 9 months. Then it also occurred to him that Sara had never saw it coming either. But Nick always had liked surprises.

"Oh, and I have something to show you," Sara announced, breaking the short, comfortable silence and bringing something out of her pocket. "This is a picture of the first scan, taken today. The doctor said everything looks good, normal, healthy and if he or she stays that way then everything is gonna be fine."

"That's good," Nick nodded, kinda speechless at the sight of the ultrasound picture in Sara's hand. "That's really, really good."

"No, that's our baby," she smiled, correcting him with the words she never thought she'd ever get the chance to say, but was now never going to get tired of saying them.

"This is… it's so, it's just so, so amazing, so…," Nick stuttered his words, trying to form an appropriate sentence.

"Fantastic?" Sara smirked.

"How did you know I was gonna say that?" he asked.

"Oh, lucky guess."

Thank you for reading. Well, their you have it, a sequel to Sorry. I hope it was okay, I think I did what I wanted to do with it. And I have a sequel to this one planned, a third and final part I guess, if you're interested. Review please.


End file.
